


You Can't Know How I've Missed You

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Public Sexytimez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's hips during the 'Barbra Streisand' flashmob drive Sam wild with desire. Kurt isn't exactly objecting.</p><p>A 'Born This Way' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Know How I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This one is down in my prompt notebook simply as 'Tight red pants. Hips hips hips!'.  
> How could I not write a prompt like that?

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 26- You Can't Know How I've Missed You 

 

Sam was already regretting letting Puckerman talk him into coming to the mall this afternoon to help Rachel with her whole 'nose' issue. 

It was nothing personal but his family had just moved into a seedy hotel room, and he was already losing most of his limited free time taking care of Stevie and Stacey. His mom was taking the afternoon off from job hunting, and he'd planned to use the time to catch up on homework before teachers started to fail him out of classes.

Instead, he was here. Being taught some ridiculous dance so that they could change Rachel's mind through the power of song or something stupid like that. The only reason he was here at all was because Puck had said it was all Kurt's idea, and he was interested to see what Kurt had managed to come up with so quickly.

But Kurt was AWOL, and Sam was just stood around with the rest of the guys they'd organised for the flashmob, contemplating slipping away before the whole thing got started.

He was just moving towards the outside edge of the crowd when the music started, Puck shimmying next to the music system they'd set up. From his position Sam could just see Kurt, at the top of the elevator, standing out from the crowd in a brilliantly red outfit. As Sam watched, Kurt's hips began to shake in time to the music, the brief glances Sam caught of his face revealing he had an expression of pure freedom and raw sexuality playing across his features.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as Kurt seized Rachel's hand, pulling her onto the escalator, hips still shaking back and forth like nothing Sam had ever seen before, Every motion sent spikes of lust shooting through his body, and he could feel his cock hardening in his pants. Seconds later Kurt and Rachel reached the ground floor, and darted across the join the rest of the dancers, Rachel hanging back as Kurt immediately started dancing with a hippie-esque woman, pulling her into a faux ballroom move with a slight smirk that caused Sam's pants to tighten painfully.

He still clung to the outer edge of the performance area as the dance progressed, watching with amusement as Kurt performed some of the more ridiculous dance moves ever invented for a glee club performance. When the crowd began forming into circles, however, he moved in with them, making sure he was just begin Kurt as the circle closed, taking advantage of the momentary cover to rest his hands on Kurt's hips for a fraction of a second, before the circle began to pull back and he hastily moved away, catching a glimpse of a startled expression on Kurt's face before he schooled himself back to a passable showface. 

The performance wore on, with Puck showcasing his patented 'arm waving gunshow™' moves to the delight of the MILFs in the audience. Sam stuck to the back of the crowd again, and could see Kurt's eyes darting back and forth even as he stayed in time with the rest of the performers. Sam subtly made his way through the crowd until he was behind Kurt, which had the twin benefits of keeping him out of the countertenor's line of sight, and keeping Kurt's talented hips firmly in his. He stayed there until the performance ended, then, using the dispersing crowd as cover, made a break for the exit.

He was almost to the door, and could taste the fresh air of freedom, when a body came out of nowhere, grabbing his arm and hauling him into a quiet nook. He turned, arm raising automatically in self defence, and froze when his gaze met firm glasz eyes. Kurt held his gaze calmly, eyebrow raised in interrogation, and Sam swallowed convulsively, trying desperately to tear his eyes away from Kurt's before he gave in and confessed all his secrets.

Kurt finally huffed a sigh and turned away from him, disappointment twisting his features, and Sam swore internally, reaching out and taking a gentle hold of the countertenor's arm. It wasn't firm enough for Kurt to feel restrained, imprisoned, but enough for him to feel the firm definition of Kurt's arm, the smooth musculature usually hidden beneath layers of fabric. Kurt tensed beneath his grip, half-turning back to stare at Sam, eyes widening at the contact.

Sam tugged softly, reeling Kurt in until the brunette was flush with his sculpted chest, until Sam could look down straight into shimmering eyes as he pressed his lips to Kurt's, a featherlight brush before he pulled away, trying to gauge Kurt's response to his boldness.

The slender gleek raised his free hand to his lips, touching them for a second while staring at Sam through arousal-darkened eyes. A considering expression crossed Kurt's face for a moment, then he was dragging Sam's head down, slamming their mouths together, nibbling on Sam's plush lower lip before the blonde's mouth opened, and they kissed deeply, tongues twining together before licking deep into one another's mouths. 

Sam's hands gripped onto Kurt's hips- those hips- lifting Kurt up as lithe legs wrapped round his waist, bringing their hardening cocks into direct contact, both of them groaning as they ground against each other almost desperately. Both teens were gasping and moaning the other's name between sloppy kisses, all tongues and teeth and sheer hormone-driven lust. 

Their frantic grinding was driving them both to the heights of ecstasy, but they suddenly wrenched apart as they heard loud voices and footsteps heading their way, probably members of the flashmob now leaving the mall. By the time the first people reached the point where they could see into the secluded nook, the two teens were a reasonably respectable distance apart, and had straightened their clothing to make it less obvious that they'd just been getting their mack on in the mall.

Sam silently blessed his loose jeans, as they had more room for him to conceal his aching hardness, and he spared a thought for Kurt's, trapped in the restrictive confines of his skin-tight red pants. Kurt was shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, and as soon as the last of the flashmobbers had passed by them, he seized Sam's arm and began heading for the exit, towing Sam along, and throwing a “Let's take this somewhere more private,” over his shoulder to the suddenly enthusiastic blonde.

…................................................

When the club assembled for their 'Born this Way' performance, Sam smirked when he heard Mercedes, aghast, demanding to know what had happened to Kurt's usually immaculate 'do. His fingers ached with the sense memory of running them through sleek chestnut locks just moments before, and he had to hide his face from the rest of the room when Kurt casually brushed Mercedes off with a “I decided to try something new, in honour of our homage to the Mother Monster.”

As the curtain rose, revealing Kurt centre stage, Sam watched from the wings as those hips began to shimmy and shake again, and knew he'd be lucky to make it through the song before he had to find somewhere private and debauch Kurt....... again.


End file.
